Shocking Discovery
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: Tails wonders why Wave puts him down a lot. The answer is very shocking for Tails.


**_Shocking Discovery_**

* * *

**Summary**: Tails always wonders why Wave puts him down a lot. The answer is very shocking for Tails.

**Pairing**: TailsXWave

* * *

"Alright, bring it on!" Sonic exclaimed, running towards the starting line with his extreme gear.

"Alright, bring it on!" Knuckles mimicked, crossing his eyes. Sonic heard this and glared at Knuckles.

"Come on guys, stop it!" Tails ordered, sternly. He felt like a parent after Tails said that. Knuckles just smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. Sonic just rolled his eyes at his friend and prepared for the race.

Suddenly, Jet, Sonic's rival, Storm, Knuckles' rival, and last but least Wave, Tails' rival arrived at the starting line. They all glared at each other. The race was going to start in a few minutes, so they had to be prepared. The infamous purple swallow suddenly appeared in front of Tails with her board, Type W. Tails was busy tinkering with his board, so he didn't see Wave approach until he saw her boots.

"What's up, Shorty?" Wave greeted in a snotty tone. The two-tailed fox rolled his eyes.

"I told you to not call me 'Shorty', Wave." The purple swallow rolled her eyes and she smirked.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry..." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, "Shorty!"

Tails rolled his eyes again. He tried to ignore her now, and just focused on tinkering with his gear. After a few minutes of silence, Wave started to shuffle her feet through the awkwardness. Tails, annoyed, looked up at Wave. He was going to say something rude to her, but that wasn't in his nature. He just couldn't be rude.

"Um…you should probably work on your board. The race is going to starting soon."

"Humph!" Wave muttered out, audible for Tails.

"I don't need a two tailed freak to tell me what to do!" Wave cried out stubbornly, smiling though.

Tails felt confused and hurt by Wave's outburst. The word 'two tailed freak' crushed his feelings into a million unfixable pieces. The hurt yellow fox dropped his wrench on the ground, with a loud clatter. Tails' ears folded back against his head. Wave looked into his eyes; she could clearly see that she had hurt his feelings. She regretted saying that to him.

She wished she could go back in time, and take back what she said. Wave sighed and her eyes traveled to the ground. She couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. The purple swallow was going to apologize, but Tails started to speak first.

"Wave…I don't understand why you say mean things to me. I'm trying to be nice to you. Can't you be nice back? Why are you mean to me, Wave?" Tails glared at Wave, picking up the wrench, twiddling with the metal tool with his fingers. Wave was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"But…I'm only joking with you, Tails!" Wave argued, clearly on her defensive mode now.

"So…you're only joking?" Tails questioned, sounding a little convinced but still a little angry. Wave nodded her head.

"Those are hurtful "jokes" though, Wave," Tails explained calmly, his anger and hurt was slowly disappearing.

"Well," That was the only thing Wave could say. She was tongue tied.

"Attention! All racers must report to the starting line in two minutes!" The loudspeaker instructed, urgently. Tails got up on his feet, grabbed his board, and looked into Wave's eyes.

"Cane I ask you something, Wave?" Tails asked, Wave nodded her head, holding her board, ready to depart from Tails.

"You never really explained to me why you're mean to me?"

Wave sighed; she had her reasons for being "mean" to Tails. She didn't want to tell Tails why though. But if he wanted to know, then fine…he can know.

"Well, it's a little difficult explaining it though."

Tails looked at Wave, interested.

"Um…" Wave's palms became sweaty, "I do this to you because…"

Wave nervously gulped.

"I'm just hiding my true feelings for you." Wave hoped that Tails would be able to get all of this information. Although, Tails is a bit naïve, so he didn't quite get what Wave was talking about.

"What do you mean Wave? What feelings?"

Again, Wave gulped; her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. Her heart was beating so fast, that she thought it was going to explode-implode.

"Well, I…sort of…like you, Tails." She confessed, blush was clearly written on her face.

"Like me?" Tails sputtered out in shock, now understanding what Wave is talking about. Wave could only nod her head in embarrassment.

The two could only stare at each other; both of their faces were a beet red color.

"Attention racers! The race will begin shortly!"

Wave and Tails stood still, didn't budge, in shock. They both couldn't believe what Wave just said.

**_The End!!!_**


End file.
